all you need are marshmallows and a pug
by tombombadillo
Summary: happy new year, kate (3rd in Puggy!Verse)


**A/N: I blame Vallie for me inability to write anything that isn't pugs (and I don't even care I just love pugs)**

**Disclaimer: I went to the doctors on my own YAY (this is big accomplishment for me shh)**

* * *

The ground is frosty, the air cold and clean and there's the promise of fresh snow in the sky. It's half an hour until New Year's and she'd tried her best to get off earlier, but two double homicides in just this week alone have left the paperwork piling up on her desk. But she will be home before midnight, and that's what counts. Castle knows she's almost home. Whatever it is he's planned, whatever it is he wants them to do, she'll be in time for it. She scrapes her feet on the entrance mat, nodding her hello to the doorman, hands too cold for her to take them out of her pockets. He nods back, the familiar smile make the cold that little bit kinder. Oh, but Castle will make her warmer again. The lift is slightly warmer and she lifts up on the balls of her feet a few times, trying to get the blood flow back into her feet.

The front door is unlocked (thankfully) and she doesn't have to dig in her pocket for her keys and then take her glove off and fiddle with the lock. The fire is on and she gladly moves closer to it, letting the heat wash over her. Castle isn't around, not yet, but she can hear Latte scampering towards her. And then she appears from behind the sofa and Kate laughs. She'd completely forgotten that Castle had bought her a knitted woollen hat that was supposed to resemble a chicken. Kate hadn't really questioned it, knows that questioning Castle's interest in the utterly ridiculous is not worth her time. But she has to admit, Latte does look utterly adorable. Frankly a little stupid, but adorable. With her tongue hanging out and her eyes alive and bright. Latte stands on her foot, her nose presses against her trouser leg and Kate bends down to pick her up.

"Doesn't she look adorable?"

Kate looks up, hitches Latte up onto her shoulder where she's more than happy to pant against her neck. "I'm only going to admit this once, and if you tell anybody that I said this, then I'm going to deny everything… but yes. She looks the tiniest bit adorable."

Castle grins, both of them knowing that she really couldn't care less if anybody knew her thoughts on pugs and their adorableness. "How was work?"

Kate huffed. "Over. And I'm glad it is."

"Excellent. And you're just in time. Come on." He nods towards the front door and Kate moves to let Latte down, but he stops her. "No, no. Latte's coming too."

"Castle, it's freezing out there. And there's going to be fireworks."

"Hence the hat! Wrap her in your coat. Shell be fine, honestly."

"Yeah, I'm the one whose body heat she'll be robbing." Kate huffed again, already pulling open the top two buttons of her red pea coat so she can took Latte inside. It's not as uncomfortable as she makes it out to be in all honesty. The pug is like her own little hot water bottle. "Alright, Mr. Surprise. Lead the way."

She expected the roof. She knew Castle wouldn't want to go far when it's New Year's, but she doesn't expect a fire, or the bench, or even the packet of marshmallows. She smiles. "Have I ever mentioned how much I love the fact that you have a private roof."

"On numerous occasions, yes. Now, go sit."

"Yes sir, Mr. boss man."

"Ooh, I like that. Call me that more often."

"Don't think so." Kate laughed, crossing over to the bench, tossing a look over her shoulder at Castle.

Castle stands there for a moment, wondering if he could get away with getting her back downstairs and out of that coat, but then shakes his head, turning towards the cupboard where he handily placed a duvet, along with about five hot water bottles just to keep it warm. He drapes it over his arm, along with two of the hot water bottles, setting them on the bench next to Kate. The fire is already prepared for lighting and all Castle needs to do is set a match to the paper and it flares up. He turns, and Kate's already unfolded the duvet and wrapped it around her shoulders. The hot water bottle is on her lap and she's pulled the hood of her jumper up over her head. With her breath misting in front of her and her hands pulled up inside her sleeves, he's reminded of the time when they nearly froze to death. It surprises him sometimes, just how much the two of them have been through. How much they've conquered. But they've come through it all and they're stronger. Stronger together. He pushes the fire bucket closer with his foot and picks up the marshmallows and skewers.

Kate curls into his side when he sits down, lifts her legs over his thighs, her head against his shoulder. He tucks the duvet around them, tears open the marshmallows. "We should do this more often," he says, sticking a marshmallow on the skewer with probably more violence than was necessary. "Only when it's warmer."

Kate hums her agreement against his shoulder, tired and warm and cosy, with too little energy to reply properly.

"It's snowing."

"Hm?"

"Snowing. Look."

Kate lifts her head towards the sky, watches the first flakes of snow drift down onto the rooftop. A flake lands on Latte's nose and she sneezes, looking around in a state of confusion. Castle laughs, pushes his fingers underneath the hat and scratches her head. Kate isn't paying attention, he knows. She loves snow too much. It had completely bemused him when he found out. That first Christmas where they were together, she'd knocked on his door, wearing a beanie hat, scarf and these frankly adorable mittens. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't conjured up an image of a young girl, the spitting image of Kate running around a park in a similar outfit and pelting her younger brother with handfuls of snow. That illusion had soon vanished, seeing as Kate had shoved her own handful of snow down his back. He'd gotten her back good and proper for that. They'd both suffered for their art for a few days afterwards, spent the weekend that she had off wrapped up in duvets (and not a lot else) in bed, watching films and TV and drinking lots and lots of tea.

Snowflakes are falling more thickly now and it doesn't take him long to abandon the marshmallows. They can wait until later and they won't get as soggy. Latte is wriggling, trying to work her way out of Kate's coat and she lifts her out, sets her down on the ground where she wobbles around, nose to the ground, tail wagging.

"It's almost midnight." Castle says, looking at his watch.

Kate's still looking at the sky, still completely entranced by the snow, snowflakes caught in her eyelashes, in her hair, landing softly against her cheeks. He should be watching out for fireworks, it's why they're up here in the first place, but he can't keep his eyes off of her. Never has been, truth be told. The depth of her eyes, the jut of her cheekbones, the flare of her pulse in her neck. Every second, pulling him in, keeping him under, drowning him.

"Stop looking at me, Castle."

"Hmm, no."

Her eyes flick towards him, the corner of her mouth lifting up. "You're supposed to be watching for fireworks."

"I can get enough fireworks out of you later."

"Hmm. If I'm awake."

Castle grinned, tugged on her ankle. "I'll keep you awake."

Kate huffed, settling further down into the duvet. "Please don't be offended if I fall asleep on you."

"All these years and you still underestimate my talents at keeping you awake. Katherine Beckett, I am ashamed.

"Don't call me Katherine."

"Why, does it make you all hot and bothered?"

"It makes me want to twist your ear off."

Castle grins, mainly because he knows he's right, can see the spark of arousal in her eyes. And the way she's looking at him, all tired and adorable, like all she wants to do is quiet and slow and peaceful and just them. It makes such a difference from the usual Kate Beckett, the one who can quite easily pin him in bed and make sure he can't move, completely undoing him with a simple twist of her hips. His attention wavers when the first fireworks explode over their heads, and it doesn't take long for Latte to come scampering back, jumping up at the bench and whining. Kate reaches down to pick her up and as soon as her paws have hit the duvet she's burrowing under it, a small quivering mass against her knee. She raises an eyebrow at Castle. "She'll be fine, huh?"

"She'll get used to it."

"Dogs don't like loud noises, Castle. I don't know how many times I have had to tell you this."

"At least stay until the end. She'll be alright under there. It'll be all muffled."

"Fine, but if she pee's all over me then I'm falling out with you."

The fireworks take their time to fade out, and by the time they have the fire has slowly burnt down to a pile of glowing ashes, dampened slightly by the flurries of snow. Kate's already standing up, Latte tucked back into the front of her coat, both of them looking at him expectantly. He does stand up, but before he starts to move towards the door and the lift he tugs Kate closer using the lapels of her coat. She falls into him easily, nose bumping against his, hands fisted at his back.

She hums against him when he kisses her, feels warm breath against his cheek. "Happy New Year, Kate."


End file.
